


Solomon's Temple

by Kiera540



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altaïr Being an Idiot, Arrogant Altaïr, Character Death, Grumpy Malik Al-Sayf, Hurt Malik Al-Sayf, Kadar Al-Sayf - Freeform, Solomon's Temple (Assassin's Creed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540
Summary: What happened after Altair was thrown out of the room, by Robert de Sable, in Solomon's Temple.





	Solomon's Temple

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my second publish story so please leave a comment/review with questions/advice/thoughts, no flames please. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer-I do not own these characters, all rights belong to Ubisoft! I just write stories with them.
> 
> EDIT-Just some spelling and grammar fixes.

Malik and Kadar could do nothing but watch in horror as Altair was throw through a wall by the Templar Grand Master, Robert de Sable.    
“Shit!” Malik cursed, he always knew that Altair’s brash and reckless behavior would get him in trouble.  
“Now what?” Kadar asked, nervousness creeping into his voice, he knew this mission would be hard, but he was expecting to have one of the best assassins at his side.   
“Malik!” Kadar had barely finished speaking before Malik was jumping down onto one of the Templars, his hidden blade finding its mark in the neck of his target.

“Kill the assassins!” Robert order his men, proud of his success of beating Altair he chose to stay back and watch as the assassin pulled out the dagger strapped to his back.  Before Kadar had a chance to jump down and help his brother, he saw it! The Artifact! Hang on brother he thought as he made his way to the Apple of Eden.  
 De Sable grew tired of watching the assassin attempt to fight off his forces; the other one didn’t even come down Coward, he must have run off, turning to retrieve the Artifact he saw the other assassin.   
He didn’t run off, he’s trying to deceive us!   
“There! “The Grand Master yelled as he ran toward a nearby ladder to intercept the young assassin.   
  Kadar almost had his hand on the Artifact when he heard the Templar yell.  
“Kadar!” Malik called, seeing Robert de Sable climb the ladder, he feared for his brother’s safety.  Two more soldiers were climbing up as well killing, who he thought was the only other person remaining on that level, he turned as he heard Kadar’s voice.  
“Brother!” He yelled as he threw the Apple to him.  
“Run! Get out of here!” Malik hollered up to his brother, as he caught the Apple.  
“Ahhhhh!” Unnoticed one Templar had turned from the ladder and charged Malik, cutting his left arm down to the bone, forcing him to drop the Artifact.  Kadar was once again stuck by horror as he saw his brother go down onto one knee.  
“Mal-” He tried to call to his brother, but Robert took advantage of his hesitation and the Templar’s sword pierced his chest.  
“KADAR!”   
He faintly heard Malik’s shattered and broken voice as he fell.  
“Go.” He faintly whispered to him, a smile tried to break through the pain as he saw his brother pick up his dagger and kill the man before him.  
“He has the Apple! Get him!”

Malik faster than he ever had in his life, and mounted the horse he used to get there.  As the temple grew further and further away his tears fell freely. Kadar, his sweet little brother, was dead.

He soon passed under the walls of Masyaf, dismounted his horse, ignoring the gasps and people attempting to help him he marched right to Al Mualim.   

“No! You’ll do nothing, you’ve done enough!” Al Mualim bellowed at Altair at first, but his tone changed as he asked, “Where are Malik and Kadar?”  
“Dead.”   
 “No! Not dead.”   
“Malik?” Al Mualim asked slightly surprised.  
“I still live at least!” Malik yelled.  
“And your brother?” Mualim asked, concerned when he did not see the young assassin behind his brother as usual.  
“Gone” he answered, his voice filled with hate he turned to Altair, “Because of you!” he yelled.  
“Robert threw me from the room there was no way back! Nothing I could do.” Altair was taken aback by the pain in his old friends’ eyes.  
“Because you would not heed my warning!” tears we threaten to fall from his eyes but Malik was too heartbroken to care, “All of this could have been avoided! And my brother…” his voice broke as he remembered Kadar’s lifeless body still lying in the Solomon’s Temple, “My brother would still be alive!” Malik finished with tears running down his face.  
Malik collected himself enough to continue, “Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today.”  
“Nearly?” Al Mualim asked surprised.  
“I’ve what your favorite failed to find.” Malik retorted, “Here! Take it.”  
A servant appeared holding a small box, “Though it seems I’ve returned with more than just our treasure.” Malik knew he was followed from the temple and was not surprised when another assassin showed up warning the assassin Grand Master of Robert de Sable’s army waiting outside Masyaf’s walls.  
“So he seeks a battle?” Al Mualim said, “Very well, I will not deny him.” He thought for a moment, “Go!” he ordered the assassin, “Inform the others. The fortress must be prepared!”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The last bit of dialogue is directly from the original Assassin’s Creed game. This is only my second published story so please comment and tell me what you thought.  
> See you next time,  
> Kiera540


End file.
